


Elementary

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: 'Giamore' Side Story, Child Yugo and child Yuya, Elementary School, Gen, Homework, The things boredom lead to, Words of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Yugo confronts Yuya over something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so I searched them words. They brought a side story for 'Giamore' in mind just like with the STEM AU. (I would have added Rin but I just thought of Yuya and Yugo when writing this.

The bell had rung and six-year-old Yugo was ready to head out of class, relieved that his time in this room was finally over. He picked up his small blue bookbag and placed it around his back before turning to see Yuya placing his own orange one around his back. 

“Heya.” Yugo decided to call out to him. Yuya turned to glance behind him to see Yugo. Yugo went closer to him, catching the boy’s attention. Yuya turned his head from side to side, in order to see if another had gotten his attention before he raised his right index finger to point at himself.

“Me?” Yuya asked. Yugo gave a tilt of his head in affirmation.

“You hate Ms. Cher?” Yugo asked. Yuya tilted his head to the left in confusion. He shook his head in denial.

“No, Ms. Cher is really nice.” Yuya said. Yugo eyed him as he crossed his arms showing some dubiety at the answer.

“Why don’t you answer questions right then?” Yugo asked. Ms. Cher was currently teaching them the pronunciation of some difficult words. She would make sure that the students would at least pronounce the ultima of the words correctly but Yuya would sometimes mispronounce it during class. Yugo took this as a portent that Yuya was being mean to the teacher, because come the second time he would answer correctly. Heck, the boy had a suckeroo for this class as Yugo had seen him score 100 on their last quiz. Yuya placed his left hand over his mouth as he laughed.

“It’s learning.” Yuya responded. Yugo looked at him baffled as Yuya raised his right index finger and tilted it toward him. 

“She tells us ‘There is no right or wrong answer’ because she will correct us if we are wrong in something.” Yuya answered. 

“And you take all the wrong stops.” Yugo commented. He noticed the finger get bigger by a little as Yuya pulled it back to shake his red hair. 

“We all learn differently.” Yuya responded as he shrugged. Yuya then placed his hands on his hips and Yugo realized he was taller by 2 inches than before.

‘Why you big?’ Yugo wondered. Ms. Cher had told him that they were hurt if it happened but Yugo did not even touch the kid. Yuya noted the other boy back away a little. He moved his right hand and saw the familiar dermatoglyphics before he looked at the other boy and sighed.

“I won’t hurt you.” Yuya said. Yugo looked at him as Yuya looked to the floor.

“Mommy told me ‘No hurting others’ when I get big.” Yuya added. Yugo was astounded by that revelation. 

“Your mama knows you big.” Yugo stated in a questioning manner. Yuya looked up and nodded.

“She gets big too sometimes. She's scary.” Yuya said recalling the times his mother would grow would be when she would scold him for something. They would happen when he had left her side at the grocery store or made a really big mess of something with mud.

“But that’s…” Yugo wanted to refute that it was impossible and yet he had witnessed Yuya and Rin both grow in front of him. How was that possible? Yuya saw Yugo’s astounded face and sighed. 

“She doesn’t hurt me.” Yuya said. Yugo looked at him confused.

“She wants me to be safe.” Yuya added. Yugo sweatdropped at the miscommunication. Yuya then became worried and Yugo noted him grow a little more as he ran.

“She is waiting!” Yuya shouted his thought out loud in panic. Yoko would make sure to pick him up on time from school. Yugo was confused as Yuya ran out the door but then recalled that Shinji would also be waiting for him in order to pick him up.

“Aah!” Yugo yelled as he started running out of the classroom. He would remember the boy’s name latter when he started befriending the Giamore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a one chapter side story but what do you know... Can you guess why it brought Yugo to mind?

“Errrrggghhh!!!!” Yugo grit his teeth with his fists raised as he sat in the wooden tiled floor.

“You do not get this.” Rin said as she leaned her head forward in disbelief.

“I do.” Yugo argued, effrontery showing in his tone.

“It can get tricky with words that rhyme.” Yuya told Rin. They were at Yuya’s place, doing homework together with their current assignment dealing with homophones. Yugo had a cunctation from being able to finish it due to waiting for Shinji to finish with his job at the mechanical store. Shinji had promised Yugo that he would be able to take Yugo to meet with his friend today and Rin had come because… Well why did she come to Yuya’s place anyway?

“Why you here?” Yugo decided to inquire her. Once they had arrived he was surprised to see her inside with Yuya, not expecting to meet with the girl. Rin lowered her eyelids at him in annoyance.

“We friends.” Rin answered.

“WHA?!?! Since when?” Yugo questioned. He had not seen Yuya interacting with Rin during recess or lunch.

“We met.” Yuya half-lied as he looked at Rin with a sweatdrop, making him grow a little. Rin gave a small tilt of her head in acknowledgement. Mrs. Rosa had told them not to tell anyone about the Giamore sessions with the only exception being their parents. Yugo crossed his arms, knowing they were hiding something from him. He became surprised when he felt a gloved hand on his head that pushed him forward.

“Do I have to take you to your room?” Shinji asked him. Yugo panicked and quickly shook his head.

“No!” Yugo shouted. Whenever Shinji offered to take him to his room, it would mean a long lecture from him at home. Shinji lifted his arm from Yugo as he sat beside him on his left. He held up the workbook from Yugo’s current assignment.

‘Why didn’t he do this at work?’ Shinji wondered. Yugo could have spent the time doing this instead of his incessant wandering around the store as he would look at all the items on display. Shinji had to restrain him behind the counter of the area he worked in. Yugo just sat down and pouted as he waited for Shinji to leave and bring him here, to Yuya’s place. Shinji looked at the homework section Yugo was assigned to see that it was just ten words. Yugo looked up at Shinji curiously.

“Sweet or Suite, which of these two best fit the sentence?” Shinji read out loud.

“The candy I ate is….” Shinji read out loud.

“Sweet.” Yugo, Yuya, and Rin answered. Shinji glanced at Yugo before placing the book in front of him. Yugo looked at the book raising his right hand that gripped the pencil. He was reading the question to answer it but saw the two words looking differently. He knew the definition, but which one was the ‘correct’ answer? Shinji watched as Yugo wrote down ‘suite’ in big letters on the blank space.

“That’s wrong.” Rin pointed out. Yugo looked up at her with a glare.

“Shut it!” Yugo shouted with his left fist raised in defiance. Rin glared back at him as she crossed her arms and puffed her right cheek.

“Rin trying to help you.” Yuya informed him as he went closer to Yugo. He knew that Yugo was sensitive about his pronunciation of words, with Ms. Cher trying to help him out in class. To Yuya this was just a crambo, as the assignment itself was fun. However he could tell that Yugo was really struggling as the class progressed onto harder subjects.

“Yugo.” Shinji called him in a low voice. Yugo knew he was in trouble.

“Tell Rin you’re sorry.” Shinji ordered him. Yugo opened his mouth wide in shock. He turned to see Rin and saw she looked taller.

 _‘They mainly become big when they are hurt.’ Ms. Cher’s earlier words rang to him._ Yuya was a little weird since he would grow sometimes when he was not hurt, but with Rin he could tell that she felt sad.

“Sorry. Rin.” Yugo apologized, adding Rin’s name. Rin turned to him and lowered her arms. Shinji smiled at Yugo’s apology.

“It ain’t ‘suite’ so that means…” Shinji decided to continue the homework. Yugo grinned understanding Shinji’s message.

“It’s sweet!” Yugo replied eagerly as he wrote ‘sweet’ in the blank space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Effrontery (Merriam Webster): Shameless boldness: insolence.  
> Crambo (Dictionary): 1) Inferior rhyme. 2) A game in which one person or side must find a rhyme to a word or a line of a verse given by another.  
> Incessant (Word Think): Continuing without pause or interruption.  
> Cunctation (Word Smith): Delay; procrastinate; tardiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sockeroo (Dictionary) : Slang. A notable success.  
> Ultima (Merriam Webster): The last syllable of a word.  
> Portent (Word Think): A sign or warning that something significant is likely to happen.  
> Dermatoglyphics (Word Smith): 1. The ridge patterns of skin on the inner surface of the hands and feet. 2. The scientific studies of these skin patterns.


End file.
